Strange Mates
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: After being convicted and thrown in prison, Adam is faced with a challenge he never expected. E&C, Dub-con bodering on non-con, Slash


**After many many months, over 15 hours of work, and a few postponements in terms of the finish date, I finally present you with this. Written out of an idea that sprung up from a discussion with JoMoFan-Spot. So here's the late Christmas-late Valentines-early birthday present I've been promising you. Hey, something's early for once! Yay me.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Warnings: Dub-con bordering on rape.**

* * *

><p>"You'll be fine Adam," the gentle voice of Trish Stratus soothed, barely penetrating the panic surrounding Adam Copeland. "10 years with possibility of parole. You can handle it. And we can still appeal." The blonde man barely heard his lawyer trying to comfort him. He'd just been convicted for murder and it was only the fact that Trish had been able to prove that he had been abused that allowed him to not get put away for life. Well, that and a sympathetic judge of course.<p>

"I'm a criminal," he whispered. "I'm going to jail."

* * *

><p>Despite his words the reality didn't sink in until he was standing in front of the warden, already changed into prison gear.<p>

"You've been assigned a cell mate," Warden Hunter Helmsley told him. "Jason has been here a few years after he was convicted on drug charges." Adam nodded, refusing to take his eyes off the floor until the muscular man slid his fingers under Adam's chin and tilted the blondes head up.

"Jason will look after you for a while," he continued. "And the guards here are pretty watchful." Adam nodded before Hunter let go of his chin and walked to the office door.

"Jeff here is one of our guards," he explained as a dark haired guy walked into the office. "He'll take you to your cell." The guard nodded to Adam, stepping out of the doorway and motioning the blonde to follow him.

"Down this way gorgeous," a honey toned voice instructed. Adam looked up briefly to see the guard shoot him a quick grin before he turned another corridor. Adam hurried to keep up with him, not wanting to be left alone in the prison corridors.

"Stay close Blondie," the guard, who Adam just barely remembered was named Jeff, instructed. It turned out to be a good thing that Adam did as he was told because hands started reaching through the bars, and the cat calls started.

"You sure you got the right wing?" one muscular tattooed guy called out. "Cause that one looks like he should be in the women's wing." The man laughed and Adam slunk closer to Jeff, trying to avoid the hands that seemed to be determined to grope him as well as try to fend off the comments that were flying.

"Leave him alone boys," the guard yelled, placing his hand on the baton at his hip. He glanced over his shoulder at Adam and shot him an encouraging smile.

"Ignore them," he advised "They're just not used to seeing new guys." He stopped in front of a cell at the end of the corridor and pulled his keys out.

"Finally got me a new cell mate huh Jeffrey?" a husky voice growled. Idly, Adam noted that if the circumstances were different he might actually be attracted to the man. Looking up, he decided that he would definitely be attracted to the other man. Piercing blue eyes, short blonde hair and the standard prison uniform. But his face held a cocky smirk, like he knew just how attractive he was. Something that even through Adam's shock he could appreciate.

"Jason this is Adam. Warden says he's your problem," that sweet drawl cut through Adam's haze again as Jeff directed him into the cell.

"You sent me a nice one this time," Jay leered. "Much better than the last one." Adam blushed and glanced at Jeff.

"Just try and return this one in one piece Jason," the guard warned with a quick wink at Adam. Somehow the young 24 year old felt a little better for all the flirting that Jeff was doing, almost like someone wasn't judging him for being in jail. But he still didn't want to be there.

"So what did you do?" Jason asked as he took a seat on the cell floor, directly facing Adam. The longhaired blonde sat on the bed.

"Killed my boyfriend," he admitted softly, looking at the ground. Jay grinned to himself. This one was going to be easy. He was obviously scared and upset at what he'd done; it wouldn't take much to convince him to trust the prison veteran.

"Hey now," he soothed, moving to sit beside Adam. "I'm sure you didn't mean to. You don't look like the hard-core killer type." Jay reached out and swept part of Adam's hair away from his face, tilting the other mans head up to smile at him. Adam nodded and offered a tentative smile back at Jay.

"Anyway me and my boys are gonna take real good care of you in here," Jay continued. "You'll be safe." Adam nodded again.

"Thank you," he murmured.

* * *

><p>"Boys this is Adam," Jay announced as he came to a halt in front of a group of men, his arm firmly slung around Adam's shoulders. The blonde fidgeted a little, the situation reminding him too much of his high school years, and gave a little wave.<p>

"Adam that's Jericho and Miz," a short haired blonde man leaning against the fence next to a brunette with a faux hawk nodded, "Randal, although he prefers Randy," the tall brunette with tattoos down his arms smirked, "and finally Punk and Johnny." The remaining two men, a raven haired male with tattoos and a pretty brunette sitting on the ground with his chin resting on his knee both nodded to him.

"So why are you in here Blondie?" Randy asked crossing his arms. Adam wrapped his arms around his body protectively.

"Murder," he admitted softly. "It wasn't deliberate though!" he quickly added when the other guys let out a low whistle.

"It never is," Jericho smirked. "Who did you kill?" Adam redirected his gaze to the ground, and didn't say another word. The rest of the guy shrugged and headed into a huddle and Adam joined Johnny on the ground.

"Self defence?" the brunette asked. Adam looked over at him. The other man pulled his sleeve up to reveal whisper thin scars crossing his arm.

"Used to be a prostitute," he explained. "Got sick of my pimp always attacking me, finally did something about it. Got thrown in here." Adam nodded slowly. He could understand that.

"My boyfriend was violent," he finally said. "Thought it would be a good idea to throw me around, even hire me out to his friends." Johnny reached out and squeezed Adam's arm gently as a tear started trickling its way down the blonde's cheek.

"I didn't even mean to kill him," he finally continued. "He attacked me in the kitchen, told me that it was because I hadn't gotten dinner on the table in time. It was just another excuse. I…I couldn't take it anymore. The knife was there, I grabbed it." Johnny nodded silently.

"Self defence," he murmured softly. "It was justified."

"I loved him," Adam whispered. "I loved him and I killed him."

"He deserved it," Johnny assured him. "No one should be hurt by the one they love. No one should hurt the one they love." Adam shook his head.

"He still didn't deserve to die," he said softly. "He was a bastard but he didn't deserve to die. And now I'm in here and I don't know anyone or anything." Johnny shrugged.

"You know us," he pointed out. "And Jay's a good guy. He'll make sure you're well taken care of." Adam glanced over and smiled shyly.

"I'll remember that," he murmured.

* * *

><p>6 months later Adam was completely and utterly under Jay's spell. He would willingly do whatever the other man asked of him but it didn't make him any less confused when the seemingly innocent touches turned sexual. Jay-whom Adam had discovered was only a month younger than him-seemed to believe that Adam was his plaything, someone who he could touch and get away with it. Adam on the other hand wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. On one hand Jay was undeniably attractive, and Adam knew that if the circumstances around them were different, if they had met in any other way, then the two of them would have stood a chance.<p>

On the other hand, Adam still loved his late boyfriend. They'd been together since high school, had several good years before the beatings started. Adam had loved him for close to 6 years; even while the beatings had been going on Dave had always apologised and brought him flowers the next day. Even after he had killed the bigger man, he still loved him and wanted to be loyal. Hell, the police had found him standing over the body, knife still in hand and tears trickling down his cheeks. They had testified that he was feeling remorse, not that anyone in that courtroom hadn't been able to tell that. Enjoying the fleeting touches from Jay made him feel guilty, like he was betraying Dave's memory.

And then there was the anger. Jay was basically molesting him, forcing him to accept the light touches. Adam had been kept away from almost everyone in the prison apart from Jay's gang so he had no-one to tell about the molestation, no-one that would believe him anyway. He was starting to feel backed into a corner, like he had nowhere to run if things got too bad. And things were getting bad. The touches had started innocent, a hand on an arm or a brief hug. They had progressed into Jay's hand brushing lightly over the swell of Adam's ass or squeezing Adam's arm, often paired with a knowing look. This week Jay had started groping him, usually his ass, or slapping it as he walked past. Adam was starting to get scared, both because he was afraid of what Jay might want and because he was afraid that he wouldn't stop it.

Even now, the blonde beauty was tortured. He was alone in his cell, Jay having been taken to talk to the warden about inappropriate behaviour. Apparently the studly blonde had decided it would be a good idea to approach one of the guards and proposition him for sex. Of course the guards weren't like the prisoners; things were done if they were sexually harassed. The warden pretended to take action, most of the guards did but nothing was ever really done. Short of serious assault, or even murder, they didn't do anything. And rape or sexual harassment wasn't classed under either of those two categories.

Worst of all, Adam hated the fact that he was starting to enjoy the touches. He was worried that if Jay did do anything, that he would become attached to the other man. That he wouldn't be able to bring himself to report the rape at all, regardless of what the warden would do. He was terrified that he would enjoy it, and that he would want Jay to do it again. No matter what space he got Adam couldn't keep his mind off Jay, off his problems. And that was what terrified him most of all, the hold the younger man had on him even when he wasn't around.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Adam," came the soft purr. "Let me love you, take care of you." Adam kept his eyes closed and his body curled in the foetal position, his arms clinging tightly to his knees, holding them as close to his chest as he could. A month after Jay had been pulled up on sexual harassment of the guards the younger blonde was finally making his move on Adam, after lights out when the prisoners were the most vulnerable of course. And the tall, lean blonde was torn. On one hand he cared about Jay, a lot. He was devastatingly attractive, took care of Adam and kept him away from any unwanted touches-except for his own-and he made sure that the elder blonde was at least smiling a little every day. Adam wanted to give in to Jay, to allow him to take care of him in every way.<p>

On the other hand, there was a small part of Adam that kept reminding him he didn't want this, not really. That he wanted to be back at home, with Dave. With his mom on the other end of the phone line if he needed advice at odd hours and his friends around to patch him up when Dave went too far. That he was all alone in this prison and that he wanted to be left alone.

Sadly for that part of Adam, Jay began to play with his hair at that point. The blonde locks had gotten longer in the 7 months Adam had been in prison and it had only gotten more sensitive. Adam loved having his hair played with; it was one of his weak spots. And after that, the part of him that wanted to be taken care of took over.

"Ok," he agreed softly. "Ok." His back was still turned to Jay so he missed the cocky smirk that crossed the studly blondes face. He didn't miss the soft touches running down his back, or the blatant grope of his ass. He didn't miss the hand sliding down the back of his pants, or the calloused pad of a finger probe lightly at his hole. He couldn't miss the way his eyes squeezed closed tighter, or the hot tears trickling down his cheeks. When Jay pulled him off the bed, Adam concentrated on the way that he was positioned, feet spread apart and hands on the wall. He focused on the feel of his pants and underwear being slid down his thighs, on the soft rush of air that brushed by him as his cheeks were spread apart. On the feel of the cool air that enveloped his dick as it rushed by, causing him to shudder at the sensations and his dick to start to harden. When Jay started to stretch him, Adam kept his focus on the feel of the stone wall under his palms. He ran his palms up and down, a few inches in each direction, letting the soft skin on his hands catch on the rough surface to keep himself centred.

He couldn't help himself from letting out a sweet moan or from letting his forehead fall forward to rest on the wall when Jay thrust into him. He couldn't help but think about the way that Jay's cock felt inside him, how it stretched him oh so good. Or the way that Jay's calloused hand felt gripping his hips as he pulled Adam back into his thrusts. As much as he wanted to hate it, sex with Jay-because technically Adam had consented to it-was just too good for him not to like it.

The long haired blonde let out silent sobs when Jay's hand reached around him to grip his cock and jerk him off, growling at him to beg to be allowed to cum. Adam couldn't help himself, couldn't keep his mouth shut. He babbled his pleas and eventually Jay growled his permission in his ear. The younger blondes hand quickly covered Adam's mouth as the leaner man began to cum over his other hand, the beginnings of a scream starting to erupt from his mouth.

Adam came down from his orgasm, slumping against the wall, before he realised that Jay was still hard inside him. The younger blonde waited until he was sure Adam was coherent before he started to thrust again, biting down on the back of Adam's exposed throat viciously. That combined with the hot rush of liquid that erupted inside of him only served to make the lithe blonde feel like a total whore, especially after Jay pulled out and cleaned himself off with Adam's pants before climbing into bed.

Adam flushed uncomfortably as he had no choice but to tug his pants on and climb into his own bed, wrinkling his nose at the feeling of Jay's cum trickling down his thigh.

"That was fun," Jay's voice said from above him. "We should do that again." The slightly younger man laughed mockingly before Adam heard soft snores emanating from the bed above his. His soft sniffles went unnoticed before they gave way into full blown sobs, accompanied by Adam covering his face with his pillow. He felt dirty and used, and he knew it was going to happen again and that there was nothing he could do about it. The worst part was that he knew he would enjoy it just as much the second time, not to mention the fact that he wasn't sure if he even wanted to do something about it. And that both terrified and confused the young blonde greatly. Because he wasn't sure what he wanted.

That night Adam cried himself to sleep, much more conflicted and tortured than he had been when he woke up.


End file.
